Celos
by Yu Okawa
Summary: Drabble, HoozuHaku. Hasta el demonio más frío puede sentir celos y eso Hakutaku lo ha confirmado.


Hōzuki no Reitetsu pertenece a Natsumi Eguchi.**  
**

**CELOS**

**By:** Yu Okawa

Hakutaku despertó bastante adolorido. Hoozuki había sido demasiado brusco con él, casi violento al tomarle de esa manera. ¡Y todo por una pequeña bromita!

Observo al demonio removerse a su lado, acercándose aún más a él y abrazándole con fuerza. No estaba despierto, la bestia divina sabía de sobra que el demonio necesitaba más que ligeros movimientos para despertarse.

Recordó el día anterior y para él estaba más que claro que Hoozuki tuvo la culpa y él tuvo que pagar los platos rotos. ¡Él muy bastardo le golpeo nada más verle a causa de una estúpida conclusión que le llevo a comportarse como si fuese un matón de los ochenta! Ese día el solo había ido por virutas de los cuernos de Cabezavaca y por casualidad se encontró al demonio justo cuando iba a abastecerse de pezuñas de Cabezacaballo.

Qué Hoozuki le golpeará solo había hecho que sintiera ganas de joder al demonio con algo que sabía que le molestaría y aunque el demonio jamás lo admitiese, sentía celos cada que él hablaba o se acercaba a alguna chica.

Le encantaba molestarlo con eso, a veces Hoozuki en su afán de mantener su orgullo intacto se mostraba indiferente y frío cuando le veía ligando con una tía buena, casi parecía no importarle, pero él lo conocía y estaba más que enterado que no era así y aquello era confirmado cuando se encontraban en la cama y Hoozuki se comportaba especialmente "apasionado", dejándole marcas por todo el cuerpo.

Como a Hoozuki le molestaba verlo ligar o hablar de mujeres y a él le encantaba molestar al demonio…lo hacía, por eso después de recibir el golpe decidió simplemente no devolvérselo y hablo de ir al famoso local de geishas en el infierno.

–¿Es que babeas sobre cualquier cosa con tetas?- le pregunto el demonio claramente molesto y Hakutaku, siendo la bestia divina pervertida y retorcida que es, le encanto.

Amo que Hoozuki reaccionará de esa manera, por que aquello significaba que había bajado la guardia, que se había olvidado ponerse su mascará para fingir indiferencia y se estaba dejado llevar por sus celos.

–Por favor, piensa en mi reputación.-le contestó – Prefiero decir que tengo "un amplio margen de objetivos"- Hakutaku sabía como se podía interpretar aquello y por eso mismo le lanzo una mirada que denotaba complicidad y que solo Hoozuki entendería, después de todo compartía su cama y a esas alturas el demonio estaba más que enterado de su "amplitud de margen sexual" -Aunque no hay nada mejor que una señorita con grandes senos.

Le vio fruncir el ceño y decidió que había conseguido molestarle y ponerle celoso, pero con lo que no contaba era que le echará a cabezavaca, lo cual hizo que el también se enojará. Después de haber recogido las virutas del cuerno de aquella guardiana infernal se fue inmediatamente a su casa.

Aunque el enojo se le paso rápido al recordar que a diferencia de otras veces en que Hoozuki se comportaba indiferente ante sus ligues, esta vez se había dejado llevar por sus celos. Por ello no le sorprendió cuando al caer la noche él toco a su puerta.

–¿No qué irías al local ese de las geishas?

Hakutaku sonrió y dejo pasar al demonio a su casa, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared, miró a su celoso amante con diversión.

–¿Me fuiste a buscar ahí?. ¡Seguro que si y como no me viste has venido a buscarme aquí!, ¿cierto?- había dicho aquello por picar un poco más a su compañero pero cuando vio que este no hacia nada más que observarle supo que tenía razón.

Hoozuki se estaba volviendo cada vez menos permisivo con dejarle ligar con otras mujeres, parecía que al demonio ya no le satisfacía ser el único "hombre" en su vida, ahora buscaba ser el único "ser" en su vida.

Y eso le gustaba, por que si alguien era realmente celoso ese era Hakutaku, así que entendía más de lo que gustaría aquel deseo egoísta de tener a una persona solo para ti.

Complacido por aquello se acerco a Hoozuki y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca este reacciono rápidamente, casi echándosele encima, besándole y acariciándole sobre la ropa.

Al poco rato la ropa comenzó a estorbar y las ganas de sentir a Hoozuki le hicieron sentarle en una silla para después ponerse a horcajadas sobre este y comenzar a restregar con su trasero el duro pene de Hoozuki.

Esa sería una larga y placentera noche, su cuerpo se lo prometía y los celos de Hoozuki también.

* * *

**Nota:**

Algo me ocurrio mientras veia el capitulo cinco por cuarta vez, asi que todo esto esta centrado y ambientado en ese capitulo.


End file.
